Friend's Before Girlfriends
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Takes place after Joannie B. Goode; Joannie's tired of Oliver choosing Miley all the time. She gives him the challenge of ignoring Miley for one week. Ultimately it's up to Oliver to choose between Joannie and his relationship or him and Miley's. Moliver
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Friend's Before Girlfriends**

**Summary: Joannie Palumbo and Oliver have been dating for exactly a month. Oliver always seems to treat Miley more than just a friend, even more than his own girlfriend. **

**Joannie comes to a decision, that Oliver needs to spend more time with her and less time with Miley. She's says he could prove his loyalty to her by ignoring Miley for one week to test their relationship. At this point he'll prove anything to be with her, unfortunately, it's the same week Miley has a huge decision to make. Go on a long tour of Asia, for nine months, or stay here with her friends. It's up to Oliver to choose but he's not even communicating with her. Hopefully he'll get to her on time, or this tour thing could turn into Miley never returning. **

**At the same time Miley has a bunch of other issues that only Oliver understands. It's all up to Mr. Oken to save his best friend, which will ultimately lead to which girl is of more importance, Joannie or Miley? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters and such of Hannah Montana! **

**Thanks for reading!**

It was a regular Saturday evening; except Oliver was spending it with his girlfriend Joannie. They were only together for a month but Oliver really liked her, more than any other girl he had dated. It was his first official relationship.

There he sat with his arm around her shoulder after fake yawning. She snuggled into his shoulder and he was about to make his move when his annoying cell phone started to ring, "You and Me Together."

"Seriously Big-O you really need to change your ringtone, Hannah Montana?" He didn't even have to look at it to know who it was, "P-Bo I'm sorry, my friend, she really needs me!"

Joannie sat back on the couch and paused the movie, "You know I'm really tired of Miley, I mean she is the one calling right now isn't she?"

Oliver stood up and headed for the door, "What am I supposed to do? She's my best friend!"

She got up and met him face to face, "But I'm your girlfriend, that overpowers her!"

His face shook with sadness, "No, she and Lilly are two of the most important people in my life!"

Her arms crossed as her eyes narrowed furiously through him, "No. No! Miley is the most important person in your life! I mean you always end our phone calls when Miley's on the other line, and 'needs' to talk! Oh and don't get me started how when we bump into her, you have to pause our date so you can hang out with her! Face it Oliver, you love Miley!"

Oliver's face dropped, "Yeah I love her, but like a sister, and I do not always do that, only when Miley really needs me! And right now she needs me, I'm sorry. But you…" He put his hands on her shoulders, "You don't need to feel inferior to her, if I was ever with Miley and you needed me I'd drop whatever she and I were doing and come straight to you."

Her face softened, "Okay, if you believe what you say—prove it!"

His face squirmed, "What do you mean by 'prove it?'" She shrugged, "Exactly what it's supposed to mean, drop Miley for a week and send all of your attention, to me!" Oliver didn't know how to respond. _Drop Miley for an entire week?_

"But…" He could tell by her expression this was it, all or nothing.

"Just for a week?" Joannie's smile finally appeared. She nodded to his question, "Just one week and I'll forget about questioning your loyalty ever again, what do you say Big-O?" If it was only for one week he could probably succeed, but how would Miley react to this?

"Nothing to it! Of course P-Bo." She kissed his cheek, and suddenly he felt his phone ring the previous tone from earlier. He quickly whipped it out and turned it to his girlfriend, _Ignore._

She smiled and led him back to the couch, "Come on I know exactly what we could do to take your mind off of Stewart!"

A mischievous smile played her lips and he wiggled his eyebrows in response; _Miley will understand._

Streets away Miley was sitting in her room wiping away her tears. She had gotten news that Hannah Montana was offered to tour Asia, for an entire nine months! There was so much going on at that point, her dad was on a date with this awful lady, Jackson was at the hospital getting his appendix removed, Lilly was on an overnight camping trip with her cousins, and Roxy was currently out at the grocery store preparing for dinner.

Miley was officially alone. She had no one to talk to, or to advise her. She needed someone to talk to quickly before she came up with a rash decision. She immediately called her best friend who actually was in town. She received his voice mail and left a message.

_**Hi, it's me. Listen call me back soon alright? I really need to talk to you, but if you're busy I understand! Maybe you're getting back to your phone, yeah, I'll just call again! **_

Settling her back on the backboard of the bed she silently prayed that he would answer his phone after a final attempt. After two rings the voice mail played once again, _strange._

She had exactly one week before signing the contract for the tour. Hopefully someone would assist her in making the right decision.

Feeling exhausted she let her sheets cover her entire body and went to sleep whispering inner thoughts she was thinking _Lilly, Oliver, help!_

The next morning she awoke to the bright morning sun brimming throughout her bedroom. "Roxy?" She called out as she found a tray of eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice sitting on her lap, "Good morning sugar!" Roxy chimed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where's my dad?" Miley questioned as she stretched her arms. "Oh your daddy ended up spending the evening out at Darlene's house." Miley's eyes couldn't help but roll, along with letting her appetite escape.

"Listen Roxy, do you mind if I eat alone? I would just like to…"

"Eat it peace?" Roxy concluded with a grin. Miley nodded taking a sip of her orange juice, "You bet."

"Alright, well I'm going on a run, enjoy!" Miley watched as the puma raced out of her bedroom as quickly as she had entered.

She tried to take a bite of her breakfast but ended up just drinking her juice. Darlene had met her father at the beach. She was playing a game of beach volleyball with a couple of her model girlfriends. The next thing you know the picnic she was supposed to spend with her dad was taken by his new lady friend Darlene Mars.

Luckily, Oliver ended up treating her to a hotdog at the shack. She could always count on Oliver. Today she once again tried to call him after gulping down her orange juice.

_Straight to voicemail_. Luckily Lilly would be home today so she could count on her best girlfriend to lend her, her opinion.

She made her way to the downstairs trashcan clearing the food from the tray. After she made her way back and cleaned up for the upcoming day, she would meet Lilly at their usual table spot by the shack and spilt the tab for lunch.

Her body rushed toward the shower to get ready. She passed a couple hours sitting on the couch watching television. Finally she left for the beach twenty minutes before her allotted time.

She wore a simple red summer dress placing her cell phone and accessories in a purse that Lilly had bought for her a couple years ago that matched her outfit.

The Sunday walk over was quaint and brightly lit. Her hair brushed over her eyes and she twirled it behind the brim of her left ear. "Hey Lilly!" She called out as her best friend sat there staring at her cell phone, "Hey Miley!" She got up to wrap her arms around her best friend.

"How was camping?" Miley asked as Lilly and her retreated to their chairs, "Less eventful than our last one!" The two laughed remembering their itchy camping trip with their class in middle school. "Oh my gosh that was like last year!" The two girls continued to reminisce until Lilly saw the happy couple coming toward them.

"Oliver, P-Bo!" Lilly had been actually friendly with Joannie ever since the girl's sleepover. Miley just sort of had to stand for her since Oliver was her best guy friend.

"Hey T-Cott, Stewart." Her voice went mellow at the name. Miley fake smiled, "Joannie." She crossed her arms and tried to make eye contact with Oliver who just sort of stood there staring at his Jordan's.

"Oliver?" Lilly called his name when she realized he hadn't made any sort of contact with Miley. She thought it was completely awkward since Oliver usually gravitated toward Miley when he saw her.

"Hi Miley." He managed to squeak in the midst of his action of shoe scanning. "Uh..hi." She responded sort of sadly.

"Well we better get going; we're going to head down to the beach for a swim. Lilly we'll catch you at hockey practice right?" Lilly nodded with a small smile, "See you there!" She waved with a small gesture while the couple left in a flash.

Lilly turned back toward her best friend, "What did I miss?" Miley stayed quiet watching them desert their eyes, "I don't know, Oliver hasn't been answering my calls since yesterday. Did he tell you if I did something?"

The blue eyed pal shook her head, "No, not that I know of. He must be dealing with something right now. Speaking of dealing with stuff, what's going on with you?"

Miley played with the bracelet on her arm, "Actually, a lot, but first the biggest thing I have to tell you…"

Lilly's sigh escaped her mouth, "Please tell me your dad and Darlene aren't engaged!" Miley spat the water from her mouth onto the sand, "No way!" She placed the water bottle back onto the green wooden counter. "Than what is it?"

Miley scooted her chair closer to Lilly's and whispered about the nine month tour. "No!"

"Yes!" Miley replied.

"That's a once in a lifetime opportunity Miley! Wait! NINE MONTHS?" Her pitch shot up.

Miley nodded. "So that means you'd be gone before the last dance of the year?"

Miley nodded, "Who knows, if the suppliers think I'm on a roll they may extend it…"

Lilly stood up starting to pace, "Meaning they'd probably release tours all around the world! You would miss sophomore year!"

Miley stood up following her, "Maybe even junior year, and then what's the point of even returning?"

Her best buddy's mouth dropped, "You can't leave! What would I do without you?"

Miley laughed at her best friend's reaction, "Come on Lill, I mean nothing is set in stone, yet, I want all of you guys' votes, then I'll make my decision!"

"Well I vote no, how about that?" Lilly sat down with her arms crossed while Miley followed kneeling beside her, "Well Team No Tour is leading by one against zero."

"Just add another point to that because Oliver would never want to spend time away from you." Miley looked beyond the beach and shook her head, "Yeah like right now?"

Lilly shook her head, "He's just caught on Joannie; you know he loves you…" Miley made a face, "I mean you're his best friend! Including me of course."

"Of course!" The two giggled, "Thanks Lilly!" The two hugged each other while Lilly got up, "Come on let's go hang out at your place and watch some movies." The two walked back arm in arm.

The rest of their day was filled with Lilly pleading her best friend not to leave. Roxy placed her vote after Lilly left toward touring. Probably because Roxy would be the bodyguard and get to eat all the sushi and delicacies she could take in.

_One to one. _Miley spent that evening visiting Jackson who was sound asleep for the most part. She just sat there while he slept and actually wished her brother was at the house. It just felt so lonely since her dad was barely home, spending time with Darlene no doubt.

Before she went to bed that night she tried calling Oliver one more time but no luck. His message filled her ears again. That night she listened as her dad finally came home. He put her to bed with a small kiss caressing her forehead. She decided to tell him of the tour in the morning. He would definitely tell her to stay in Malibu with him!

"I think it's a wonderful idea!"

"Daddy say what?" She asked as the father and daughter ate breakfast.

"Miles, it's a once in a life-time opportunity! You shouldn't miss it!"

Her mouth dropped, "You do know there is a chance I would not return if this goes really well! I mean, come on, there's a chance they'd send me to continue the tour, around the universe!"

"Miles, there is also a chance that the world could stop moving, that doesn't stop you from going to school does it?" Her dad was definitely a changed man; she would have to personally thank Darlene later.

"So I guess I have your blessing?" She asked standing up from her chair. Her fingers wrapped around her table's ridge.

Her dad stood up and walked over to her; he brought her in close, "Of course!"

She ended up leaving the house quickly, not sure how to respond. On the contrary this was a fabulous opportunity that would double Hannah Montana's success, but then she'd miss her high school years; miss Prom, miss Lilly and their joint sixteenth bash, and Oliver's first showcase as a hip-hop artist.

"What do I do Lilly?" She explained the entire situation to her best friend.

Lilly shook her head as she leant against the neighboring locker, "I was so sure your dad would put an end to this touring thing! Oh and Roxy, that woman is…erreghh Miley you cannot leave me during our teenage time! We're supposed to have our Sweet Sixteen together! Well Hannah and Lola remember?"

Miley shut the locker door at the whispering question of her friend, "I made a promise to myself that I'd let the most important people in my life vote for it! So far the tour is in the lead."

Lilly followed Miley down the hall, "Okay so you still have Jackson and Oliver to ask?"

Miley nodded, "Yup it's all up to them."

A grin played on Lilly's face, "Well I'll meet you at lunch; I have to attend to some business!"

"Lill what are you doing?" Before she received an answer her best friend was strangely walking away.

Miley turned the corner shaking her head when she ran into someone, "Whoops, I'm really sorry!" The person spoke as well, "No it's my fault."

* * *

Thank-you again for reading! I hope you liked it, and please continue to read!

If you have a(ny) question(s) feel free to talk to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Miley smiled looking up at the person, "Hey."

He shyly responded with a smirk, "Hi."

She picked up the last book and he helped her up with one of his free arms, "You've been busy lately." She said trying to get to the main point of their situation. He shrugged, "Yeah you know Joannie and I are practicing really hard for the upcoming hockey tournament on Saturday."

Miley nodded understandingly, "I get it."

Oliver was looking around as if trying to get away, "You have to go?" She asked staring up at him with her hazel eyes, "Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"Can we talk later?" Miley asked in desperation, she had to ask him about his opinion. "I really need to ask you something."

Oliver's face lowered, he was the only one who knew how she felt about her dad and Darlene to its full extent. He had held her the day she cried when she found out her dad was spending his first night away with that girl. He was in a rough patch, "I don't know Miles, I uh…we'll find time okay?"

Miley took a breath in, "Yeah cause you're too busy to talk." She tried to hold back her feelings and put on a brave smile.

"Miley, I'm just really occupied with this whole hockey tournament. I swear by Saturday all will be taken care of."

She couldn't help but laugh, she only had until Saturday to make up her mind. "I guess, I mean until Saturday."

He could hear her choke back, "Don't worry Miley, whatever is happening…well we'll get through it okay?" He took the opportunity to give her a sort of goodbye hug for the week.

"I love you." He always seemed to tell her he loved her before he left or had to terminate their phone call.

"I love you too." He looked around then left her standing alone in the middle of the less crowded hallway. Second period was on its way, she made a dash for her next room.

The next class she was tapping her foot anxiously, not sure what to do with herself. At least she knew Oliver wasn't mad at her, he was just going through some things of his own. On the other hand she trusted him with everything, why couldn't he with her?

_A guy thing._ It rang through her head along with the bell; it was time to meet up Lilly for lunch.

She reached her regular lunch table under the inside palm tree. She took out the lunch Roxy packed for her and first ate the apple inside. Lately her appetite was decreasing, it wasn't like she was starving herself rather she didn't have the urge to eat.

Other things occupied her mind other than food, "Hi hi!" She looked up and made room for Lilly. "Hey."

"So…" Lilly tapped the top of her soda can. "I did it!"

"Did what?" Miley asked looking Lilly's way more clearly.

Lilly grinned brightly, "I convinced Jackson to send his vote to Team No Asia." Miley nodded, "Wow, I had my money on Team Yes Asia; how did you convince him otherwise?"

Lilly wiggled in her seat with that same sparkling smirk, "Well I mentioned how much he'd miss you, and that no one else would be there to take down Darlene when the time presented itself."

The brunette shook her head, "You are one sneaky, manipulative woman Lilly Truscott but I'm so glad I have a best friend like you!" The two hugged each other.

"My pleasure, besides who else would keep my life as entertaining as you?" The point made sense to Miley. She had enough drama to occupy both of their lives.

The two noticed Oliver basically skip their table and make his way to an open armed Joannie, two tables down, "Did you talk to Oliver yet?"

Miley scoffed, "Well apparently hockey tournaments have him so tied up he can't talk to me until Saturday."

Lilly put down her soda, "But that doesn't make sense! The contract deal is on Saturday, which means if he doesn't give you a straight answer you're tied!"

The girl responded with a shake of her head, "I'll personally take it as, 'Go to Asia Miley; see if I care!'" She turned her head to give him a slight glance while Lilly rambled, "Oh please Miley; I swear that boy will cuff you to the refrigerator just so you wouldn't leave! His answer will definitely be no; making you have to stay here and eat lunch with me!" She picked up her sandwich taking a large bite from it and then her fries.

Miley watched as he shared a milk carton with two straws. The one month old couple sipped together, laughing at one another's cuteness. Miley placed a hand to her chin and turned to Lilly, "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does, I mean Oliver would completely give up the most important thing in his world just for you to stay here with us! Sure he could be a donut but if I'm positive about one thing, the boy is loyal! Especially to Miley!"

The two shared a smile and Lilly pat her friend's back, "Anyway, since that's done and over with, I was wondering after you tell those contract people it's a no go; you can cheer me and Oliver on at the big hockey tourney this Saturday!"

Miley of course was their biggest cheerleader, "I'll even bring a huge 'Go T-Cott!' sign!"

"Nice!" Lilly high-fived her best friend and the two enjoyed lunch like any regular day. Afterschool Lilly walked Miley home and then Roxy fixed them a snack. To her surprise Robbie Ray was home and joined them at the counter.

Of course it was short lived when Darlene called him over to fix her sink. Meaning daddy wouldn't be coming home tonight.

The next two days were boring and consecutive, Miley and Lilly did visit Jackson both days giving him magazines to read and brought him food that Roxy conjured up. Luckily Jackson was the type to eat anything.

Things were starting to look up when he was allowed home on Thursday. Of course her dad had been missing that morning but Miley was starting to think of it as routine.

See him in the afternoons and miss him the rest of the day, and that Thursday was when Miley had tried once again to talk to Oliver but no such luck.

At school he would simply wave quickly or send her a teeny smile other than that he was a stranger.

Miley got desperate and decided that Friday to just walk to his house and ask him the real reason to his seclusion. Lilly said it herself that Oliver did seem distant when she was around but at practice acted like his weird and awkward self.

Miley was just about to let herself in when she heard the couple coming her way. She duck behind the patio furniture while Oliver released Joannie's arm to get his key, "Big-O I am so incredibly proud of you, ignoring Stewart these past couple day's like you promised!"

Miley felt her body go wobbly, "I promised you didn't I? But I am worried; I mean Lilly said she did have something important…"

His girlfriend stopped him right than and there, "Oliver, Miley is a big girl. She doesn't need you! Just go along with the plan and it'll get easier to put me above her!"

Miley felt her eyes go warm with a salty cover, "Joannie…" His face turned guilty, "Oliver, girlfriend's go before friends! I know Miley's your best friend but you've been treating her like she's your girlfriend! I'm your girlfriend, and sometimes I deserve more attention than you give me!"

He was tired, not just physically but his feelings were taking a toll, "I get what you're saying; maybe I should lessen the time I give Miley and send more to you!"

The two met in a long hug while Miley sunk down further into the ground ready to collapse. "Come on Big-O why don't I give you a nice neck massage?"

Oliver let her lead him into the house and shut the door behind him. Miley took a second to recollect herself and made her way back home.

She realized that there wasn't enough anymore to keep her here. Asia was looking better every second she was living here. First off her father was more occupied with another woman, and he'd been practically pushing her out the door for this new adventure.

Roxy was thrilled for the tour and was supportive of whatever Miley wanted. Maybe Asia was what she wanted!

Jackson really didn't care if she went, rather cared more that he wasn't to be left alone with his likely future step-mother Darlene.

Lilly would probably move on after Miley left and end up replacing her with Joannie like _Oliver_. Oliver her supposed best guy friend; after all this time she had learned through sneaking around that he never had her back as completely as she thought.

That he could be easily manipulated, and that everything could change in a matter of seconds. Just like her caree; it seemed like the most stable portion in her life.

That was it, at four fifteen in the afternoon on Friday she made up her mind, Asia tour was a major go!

She called around setting up the appointment, and hearing gossip that she would leave for Asia that Sunday morning. Everything was too perfect!

She was sitting in her bedroom looking at old photos when a knock struck her door, "Come on in!" Her voice sounding satisfied.

Lilly marched right in and shut the door, "Care to explain the luggages?" Lilly was tipped off by a certain brother on the downstairs couch of her best friend's whereabouts.

"Well a nine-month tour that'll probably extend 'til I'm forty awaits! You don't expect me to wear one luggage worth's of clothes do you?" She continued to pack as her friend charged toward her, taking her arm, and pulling her to the edge of her bed to sit down.

"I thought Asia was forgotten!" The blonde was completely caught off guard. "Yeah until I realized that Asia had more to offer than my current home." Lilly scoffed, "Are you saying that your family and more importantly me; we're not a good enough offer?"

Miley let out a sigh, she stood up with her arms crossed over one another, "Lilly, look how my life is right now. I'm living in a house where I don't have a mother, my brother and I only agree on hating our dad's girlfriend." Lilly stared up at Miley feeling helpless.

"My dad is dating a woman who could be my older sister and is always absent, my sole guardian at the moment is a woman paid to take care of me, and my best guy friend is a whipped boyfriend who has officially chosen his girlfriend over me!"

"First off what about Oliver? Second, what about me?" She got up and placed her arms on her best friend who replied, "I overheard him and Joannie, she told him not to pay me any attention then convinced him that she should be more important than me when it comes to his life. He agreed on the spot."

Lilly's arms dropped, "He wouldn't agree with that!"

"Yeah…he did." Miley replied truthfully and returned to her luggage. "The votes have spoken Lilly, I'm going to Asia!"

She stood in disbelief, "You never answered my second question."

Miley was turned away from her now, "You'll be fine, you'll have Joannie."

That was the last thing Miley told her before Lilly retreated from the bedroom, shocked at the words spoken by her best friend.

**Thanks for everyone who has been enjoying/giving the story! Much appreciated! **


End file.
